


Have you met Levi?

by IrishHooters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, ereri, fluff?, i wrote this like a year or two ago, short and relatively sweet, well more like mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishHooters/pseuds/IrishHooters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a crush and Erwin is the Worlds Best (Worst) Wingman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you met Levi?

**Author's Note:**

> Question: What does this drabble and myself have in common?
> 
> Answer: Both are old and short. Enjoy!

"–and then I told Hanji, no, we can't just go around asking random people for their used cotton swabs and claim it's for science, like, honestly...Levi? You in there?" Erwin leaned closer to his friend, noticing that far away look in his eyes as he stared out to the dancefloor. 

"Mm, yeah. Hanji, science and shit," Levi responded oh-so intelligently before taking a sip of his watered down drink, grimacing at the dulled taste but took another sip nonetheless. His eyes never left the numerous bodies bouncing, shaking, and grinding and Erwin sighed heavily.

The tall blond turned to follow Levi's line of sight but he didn't even know why he bothered, he knew exactly what the man was staring at. 

No, not what. _Whom._

"You going to talk to him or...?" Erwin kept the question open then flicked his fingers in front of Levi's face once he realized the man wasn't listening and Levi snapped his head to look at Erwin with an air of irritation shrouding him. Erwin matched the look with ease before jerking his chin in the direction of the tanned man with incredibly jade eyes shaking his ass like nobody's business. "Just go over and _talk to him,_ Levi. It's not like you're proposing," Erwin pointed out over his beer, swigging it after.

Levi's face turned significantly redder but his expression denied any such reaction as he growled at his friend. "Don't be stupid,...asshat," he huffed before gulping the rest of his beverage down and placing it on the bar behind him. 

"Oh, that was very wounding," the blond replied stonily before ordering Levi another drink out of the kindness in his heart. 

Erwin wished he could say how long it's been since Levi started to act like this; two weeks to a month, he had no clue. He had to guess that the mysterious brunet had just turned of age to be in the club that he and Levi frequented over their weekends. It was a place to relieve them of their accumulated stress throughout the workweek and it's intended purpose hadn't been sought after ever since Levi set his eyes on the young man. It was starting to wear thin on Erwin, so incredibly thin. This wasn't the sharp-tongued, uncouth Levi he knew and occasionally loved. And Erwin Smith couldn't, with good conscience, let the pathetic display his dear friend has become continue for both of their sanities. 

The second he heard Levi sigh wistfully he put his foot down, figuratively and literally. "Cripes..." he grunted and took another swig of his beer before setting it on the bar and standing up fully, catching Levi's attention.

"Hey, where the fuck are you...Erwin, don't you fucking _dare._ I swear I'll never talk to you again–Erwin!" 

The man turned back around to only push Levi's fresh drink into his hands and order the shorter man to shut up and act normally. Shellshocked, Levi watched Erwin walk straight to the brunet he'd been admiring. He successfully gained his attention with a shoulder tap and he offered Erwin a friendly smile that could quite possibly stop wars. 

Thanks to the loud music that made it impossible to hear a conversation from across a room, Levi had to rely on his ability to read body language while Erwin talked to the man and even though the tall blond hadn't gestured to him, he noticed bright jade eyes shift to stare directly at him with a curious look. Levi stiffened obviously and looked side to side before automatically bringing his glass to his lips and taking a rather large gulp of the amber liquid, coughing a bit as he noticed it wasn't as watered down as the one he had neglected for most of the evening. 

"Are you alright?" an unfamiliar yet somewhat ruggedly boyish voice asked as Levi recovered from his coughing fit. 

"Yeah, I'm...fine," Levi replied, trailing off in the midst of it when he realized it to be the brunet asking. His eyes fixated on him as he took Erwin's previous seat and ordered something simple. Levi quickly shifted his gaze on the blond, who suddenly decided to dance with someone as he smiled brightly at his friend. 

_I hate you so fucking much_ he mouthed, knowing that Erwin got it when he laughed out loud and returned to dancing.

"My friend, he...he didn't say something stupid and unnecessary, did he?" Levi couldn't help but ask, all attention back on the person sitting next to him. He was already planning a convincing suicide-looking murder in his head.

The brunet laughed heartily and Levi felt like his brain suffered a malfunction, mid-homicidal thought as the younger man grinned at him. "I wouldn't say that, Levi, was it? I'm Eren, by the way." 

"Eren," Levi repeated, conveying it to memory. The name really suited the guy, he had to admit. "What did he say, then?" 

Eren tilted his head as he thought back on it, another chuckle slipping past his lips as he wrapped his fingers around his drink. He leaned in closer and Levi met him halfway to listen closely while he glanced at Erwin.

_"He said that I was your last hope."_

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on my [tumblr.](http://www.irishhooters.tumblr.com)


End file.
